Leone (A Different Path)
Leone is one of the older members of Night Raid and is considered a "Big Sister" to Tatsumi. She grew up in the slums of the capital who was recruited into the Revolutionary Army after they witnessed her defend a group of slum children from abusive nobles. She excels at gathering information, normally being the one who confirms the validity of the targets Night Raid is hired to assassinate. She wields the Teigu King of Beasts Transformation: Lionelle, a belt that allows her to increase her physical abilities while giving her animal qualities such as claws and lion ears. She goes with Najenda and the rest of the organization to the Imperial Capital when they hear nothing back from Chelsea about Tatsumi's fate, and upon arriving there at the headquarters of the Jaegers and seeing their friend among their enemy, she becomes angry and fights him and Esdeath alongside Susanoo until they are forced to retreat with the help of Gazia. Later on she is given the task of digging a hole to Bolic's mansion alongside Susanoo when they go to the city of Kyoroch to assassinate him, which ends up taking longer then expected when they discover the Jaegers there. When the time arrives, she, Susanoo, Najenda and Gazia enter the grounds from the hole they dug and meet the Jaegers head on, and to their dismay the other team comprised of Akame, Lubbock and Mine that were supposed to enter Bolic's mansion from above and assassinate him while the Jaegers were distracted, were also brought down by their enemy and cornered with them in the gardens. She is grievously injured by Tatsumi when they go head-to-head again but due to her Teigu's recovery abilities she is able to heal herself and, when A\e slips past and manages to assassinate their target, they all make a quick getaway. After they hear the news of Great General Budo's death at the hands of a Jaeger and their subsequent fleeing from the capital, they instigate a search to track down their enemy and find out the truth behind these events. Upon finding the Jaegers standing close by the flaming ruins of Kyoroch they immediately begin asking questions, with Leone's doubt coupled with Gazia's driving Tatsumi to tell them all what has occurred within the Empire while they were preoccupied with searching for them, which includes them all becoming rogue and wanted by the Empire when they attempted to assassinate the Prime Minister and interrupted Tatsumi's public execution. She appears doubtful at first but after witnessing Akame and her little sister, Kurome, embrace for the first time in years with tears of joy running down their cheeks at the thought they wouldn't have to fight one another any longer, she finally believes their word and begins to warm up to them after they return back to their HQ with them. She finally seems to return to her normal self when she, Mine and Lubbock talk with Tatsumi and Esdeath, learning that they had gotten married and that the latter was actually pregnant. Appearance Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair, with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head, and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms as a result of using Lionelle, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. Personality Leone normally has a very laidback, upbeat and cheerful personality, and regularly tends to display a severe lack of ladylike manners since she is seen shoving Tatsumi into her breats, putting her feet on the table or, one of her favorite hobbies, consuming large amounts of sake. She also serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and the other younger members of Night Raid. Despite these qualities however she cannot tolerate injustice, and can be incredibly vicious and unforgiving to those who commit horrible crimes or atrocities. Equipment / Skills Leone on her own possesses an incredible amount of physical strength, but after activating her Teigu Animal King: Lionelle, her speed, reflexes and strength are all increased as well as gaining impressive regenerative abilities and animal-like characteristics. She's also a highly capable spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi when he first arrived at the Imperial capital. Leone is also a skilled combatant, using mainly hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with her increased strength to pummel her enemies to death or into submission, a habit of hers being that she does so in quick fashion, which Najenda criticizes her for.